Ninshin
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Quite a while after becoming the wife on an Uchiha, Anko is finally pregnant. Although happy as can be, can Obito deal with the baby-hype, mood swings, and morning sickness that come along with it? ObiAnko, KakaRin, AsuKure, and other slightly-mentioned pairings inside. MULTI-CHAPTER. Rated T because of mentions of "womanhood."
1. Prologue

**Hola! So, this would be the sequel to "A Special Tanabata Festival" and to "Uchiha Wedding." **

**It's kind of to LeMemeFox mostly! OwO Thank you, very much! I'm glad to finally know your gender, too! So, nice LADY, I hope you like this! :3**

**IMPORTANT TO READ:**** There ARE several couples in this. They're just small, tiny ones, though. Barely noticeable. XD The only other big ones would be the other Gaiden kids, though. AsuKure, KakaRin, blah blah. I'll warn you about each couple with every new chapter. 83**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the Naruto franchise. I only own Obito's parents and any "special comings" that may appear. ;D All else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-\[=]/-**

It was odd; truly, it was. How old was she now? _Twenty_-_one_-_years_-_old_, she thought to herself. She sighed loudly, hugging her legs to her chest. She was sitting in the bathroom again. _Why me?_ she asked herself, a tear welling up in her eye. She quietly gasped and zipped the back of her hand across her face. She wasn't going to cry again. She and Obito had been married for three years now, and Anko felt so terrible.

She loved him. All she wanted was for him to be happy. However, Anko felt that she was unable to fulfill his happiness. What was the point in trying anymore? It had been three, exasperating years. Not only was it exasperating for her, but for him. His hope died every time it occurred, and she felt terrible. She thought it was her fault he was so upset. _Every time_, she thought unhappily, _every flippin' time!_

"Anko-Chan," she heard her husband's muffled voice call through the door, "I'm not upset."

"Demo," she whimpered, "_I'm_ the reason we can't—"

"Don't say that," he sighed.

"I _am_ the reason, though!" she cried out.

"Anko-Chan, please," he begged, "_please_ open the door."

She debated with herself over what she should do. If he came in, he'd hug her, tell her it wasn't her fault, they just needed to try again, and make her cry. They'd gone through this so many times before. She continued to wonder what the point was anymore. But she knew why they continued to obtain their goal. Obito always wanted children of his own. Reluctantly, Anko rose to her feet, swung the door ajar, and was met by her husband.

"It's not your fault," he assured her gingerly. "I don't understand why you think it's _you_."

"Because it is," she sniffled.

"That isn't true at all, Anko-Chan," he guaranteed.

He held her face on either side and lifted her head upward, making her eyes meet his. She could tell he was upset. He hadn't been crying, but he was upset. His eyes were a bit downcast, and his smile was a sad one. She didn't want to see him that way. Not again. She shook her head and rushed into him for a hug. He accepted it happily, embracing her tightly.

"Gomenasai," she whimpered in a squeaky voice, "gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!"

"Daijobu," he said, kissing her atop the head. "If anyone should be sorry, though, it's me."

"Nani?" she gasped, backing away. "Why? Why should _you_ be sorry?"

"I think I put too much pressure on you, Anko-Chan," he chuckled sadly. "I know I want kids, but I shouldn't be making such a big deal out of it."

Anko attempted to argue with her husband, telling him that she wanted children, too. There wasn't any pressure—none at all. They ended up agreeing that both of them were pressuring themselves. However, Anko wanted to continue trying. She wanted a child. Obito agreed—he wanted one just as bad as she did, if not more—as long as she assured him that they wouldn't let themselves become pressured anymore. They agreed.

**-\[=]/-**

Eleven years later, Anko and Obito still hadn't had a child. She wasn't so stressed over it anymore, though. Neither was he. However, they were godparents to a few children. Two of which, Kurenai and Anko were taking on a walk in the park. They were Asuma and Kurenai's children: Amai and Asu.* Amai was a four-year-old girl with short, black hair and red eyes. Asu was a two-year-old boy with onyx eyes and black hair (similar to Asuma's).

"Anko-Oba-San!" Amai called. "Look!"

She held an orange tulip up in the air, smiling triumphantly. Anko grinned, bent down, and sniffed the tulip. She loved it. Suddenly, her stomach began to groan. She came back to a complete standing position, cradling her skinny stomach in her arms.

"I don't understand," Anko muttered. "I ate breakfast. Please tell me I'm not about to puke again."

"Again," Kurenai inquired, cocking her brow. Anko nodded. "How long have you been doing this?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "about four or five days. It always happens really early, too."

Kurenai gasped, grabbed her son and daughter's hands, and told Anko to come with her. She followed, wincing every now and again. She seemed to feel like throwing up more and more. What was wrong? Nevertheless, she followed her friend to the Konoha hospital. The moment they entered, they were met by Rin, who volunteered to take a look at her. Rin showed Anko to a room where she asked her questions. How was her attitude lately? Her personality? Any stomach pains? How often did she throw up? By the end of it, Rin smiled.

"Anko-Chan," she began, "congratulations! Patience is a lovely virtue, isn't it?"

"Ano…" Anko blinked. "Y-You mean…?"

"Hai!" she grinned. "Tell Obito-Kun as soon as you can!"

**-\[=]/-**

"You're what?" Obito inquired.

He couldn't believe it. There she was. The girl that tried so hard both for him _and_ herself. He was thirty-four and going to be a father. That struck him. He blinked, then grinned, then embraced her so tightly, neither of them ever wanted to let go. He nearly cried.

That night, they told Mune and Atama about the pregnancy. Mune squealed, clapped her hands, and sang "Granma! Granma! Oba-Chan!" Atama smiled gleefully, shook his son's hand, and congratulated them both.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Atama queried.

"You'd think after thirteen years we'd have a name," Anko stated sheepishly, "but no. Nothing yet."

"That's ok!" Mune cheered. "Just keep it safe and give prayers of thanks!"

"We will," they smiled softly.

**-\[=]/-**

**I realize that was sort of short XD;;; Sorry! They'll get longer!**

***Amai and Asu: Kishi STILL hasn't said whether Kurenai's kid is a boy or girl, but he was thinking girl. I named her Amai, which means "sweet." :3 Asu is her younger brother, which hints that I haven't killed of Asuma in this. XD**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! 8D**


	2. A Productive First Day

**RESPONSES**

**Rappy Yo Yo:**** Thanks! And I shall! ;D**

**LeMemeFox:**** First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking such interest in my fics! 8D It means a lot! Second, you're correct about how many years they've been trying. However, no twins/triplets! Sorry! XD; My friend and I created all of the details for the "Future Gaiden" about…a year or so ago maybe? I dunno. But good guess! ;D**

**Anywho, here's chapter 2~ XD Please enjoy!**

**OTHER PAIRINGS:**** KakaRin, AsuKure, (Implied) NaruHina**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the franchise. I just own any babies found. XD**

**-\[=]/-**

Seated on the couch, Obito studied a pregnancy book intently. Rin found this quite odd, especially since Obito was a man. She snatched the book from him, which he grasped at repetitively. He pouted when she wouldn't give it back. Her son looked up at his "Obito-Oji-San" and smirked the way Kakashi did. He then stuck his tongue out, grabbed the book for himself, and fingered the pages.

"No fair," Obito sighed.

"It's pregnancy," Rin giggled, "just attend the classes."

"I'm a man," he replied, "that'd look stupid."

"Not really," she shrugged. "Lots of fathers come to the classes, ya know."

"Really," he inquired.

She nodded as she watched her son. With a smile, she took the book from him and handed it back to Obito.

"Oi!" he hollered, coming to a clumsy stand on the couch.

"Kumo-Chan," she laughed, "that isn't for you! It's for Obito-Oji-San."

"Why does _he_ need it?" he inquired sadly.

"Why do _you_ need it?" Obito smirked.

"The pages are soft," he replied as he gesticulated his reasoning by rubbing the palms of his hands together.

"Whatever," he laughed, opening the novel once again.

Anko was in the middle of a nap. She was more tired lately…_and_ emotional. If there was one thing that bugged Obito about her pregnancy, it was the mood swings. Either they'd step outside and the birds would sound so beautiful and blissful, or she'd be yelling at them to shut up. He never knew what to do when she was angry or upset. It was like she was on an ever-lasting period.

Obito's reading was interrupted by a certain Kumo Hatake. As a two-year-old, he was always seeking attention. His mother was in the middle of sorting out a baby shower and sewing together some baby clothes. Therefore, Kumo's last hope was Obito. He leapt into Obito's lap and shoved his face into his, blocking the words on the numerous pages. The Uchiha frowned lightly as the child poked his goggles.

"Oi, Obito-Oji-San," he began his query, "why do you wear goggles?"

"They look cool," he shrugged, grabbing the Hatake's wrists in the process. "Why does your daddy wear a mask?"

"Don't know," he replied, attempting to remove his wrists from Obito's grasp. "Let go!"

"Kudasai," Rin warned, not taking an eye off her needlework.

"Kudasai, Obito-Oji-San," Kumo began his request again, "let go."

"Fine," he laughed.

He may have relinquished the child's wrists, but he grabbed him by the waist and lifted him into the air, causing him to laugh gleefully. Obito may not have been Kumo's uncle, but he was his godfather, and that was close enough for him. He sure did _act_ like an uncle, though. While he played with his godson, Obito began to think about his name. "Kumo." That was short for something, wasn't it? That got him thinking quite a bit. He settled Kumo in his lap and played patty-cake with him.

"Rin-Chan," he asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're good with names," he began his query, "right?"

"Not really," she stated. "Kumo is just a variation of Sakumo. I have no idea what we'd name a second child."

"Oh," Obito said understandingly and nodded. "Kumo-Chan?"

"Hai?"

"If your Kaa-San and Tou-San had _another_ baby," he inquired, "what would you want its name to be?"

"Hmm," he hummed as he pondered over the question. "Yuki."*

"Yuki, eh?" Obito chuckled. "That's a nice name, Kumo-Chan."

"Arigatou," he grinned.

**-\[=]/-**

That night, Obito took Anko out to eat. They had Ichiraku instead of dango. Anko always ordered something spicy when it came to dango. She said it ruined the flavor if it wasn't. Therefore, Obito decided ramen was the way to go. Besides, it had a large amount of broth in it, which was just soup. He read that soup was the best way to go for her. She argued that she'd order something sweet, but he didn't believe her. He knew her too well. Thus, he decided they'd eat ramen.

"That's no fair, Obito-Kun," she grunted.

"That's not true," he smirked.

"How?" she inquired, a brow quirked upward.

"Because once you have that baby," he began as he gingerly poked her stomach, "I'll take you out for dango."

"I don't know," she droned, pondering for a moment. "How many times?"

"As many times as we go out for ramen," he wagered.

"I suppose I'm in the mood for ramen then," she beamed.

He snickered as they steered around the corner and entered Ichiraku. Obito seated himself at the left of Anko (letting her take her seat first, of course) and ordered two bowls of beef ramen for them. Anko somewhat groaned when her husband shoved the hot sauce and salt away from them. She scowled, which made him laugh. Once they received their ramen, they thanked Teuchi and began eating.

"Itadaikimasu!" they heard a familiar voice give thanks.

The couple turned their heads to see the rokudaime hokage slurping up some ramen. The Uchiha male snickered, which caught Naruto's attention. He finished slurping a noodle as he quirked his brow upward. He settled his chopsticks in his bowl and smirked.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "I heard you two are finally having a kid. Omedetou!"

"Likewise," Anko stated happily. "So, what are you naming the kid?"

"I don't know about a boy," he replied in his raspy voice, "but for a girl, I like the name Haiyata."

"Really," Obito queried, which received a nod from the Yondaime's son. "That sounds an awful lot like Hinata."

"I know," he affirmed, a soft smile on his face. "What are _you two_ thinking of?"

"Not quite sure," Obito responded. "I had a talk with Kumo Hatake about it, though."

"What did _he_ say?" Naruto snickered out.

"Yuki," Anko replied, a smirk playing on her face. "I'm not very into the name, though."

"Yuki Uchiha," Naruto tested it out. "No, it doesn't fit."

"Exactly," Obito nodded.

Naruto finished up his ramen, gulped the broth, and said goodbye to the two of them. Obito always had faith in Naruto becoming hokage. He just reminded him of himself. However, Naruto actually _made it_. Obito ended in a close second or third, though. The only problem was that he was clumsy. He hoped his child wouldn't inherit such a trait. He was pulled back into reality once Anko attempted sneaking one of the eggs out of his soup. He laughed, lightly-and-playfully slapped her wrist, and told her to give it back. She frowned, but she obeyed, dropping the egg in the bowl.

"You're no fun, Obito-Kun," she pouted.

"Funny," he sniggered, "I thought that was why you married me."

"Meh," she shrugged, plopping a noodle on her tongue. "Give or take it was a bonus."

"Whatever," he laughed happily.

**-\[=]/-**

The moment they returned home, they witnessed three little children and four adults. Once Kumo rushed by, Obito picked him up and put him on his shoulders. Amai and Asu rushed to Obito's legs and jumped up and down, attempting to reach the Hatake boy. Kumo stuck his tongue out at them and smirked. Anko plastered the same expression on her face, plucked Kumo from her husband's shoulders, and set him on the floor.

"Yay!" they shouted.

"No!" Kumo just about screeched as he was settled on the floor.

Amai and Asu tagged the boy and laughed. Obito waltzed toward the chair and seated himself in it, facing his friends. Anko seated herself in Obito's lap (the only seat available at that moment) and looked at all their faces. Asuma and Kakashi were giving Obito pitiful, yet humorous looks. He didn't know where this was going, but something told him he wasn't going to like it.

"Anko-Chan," Rin and Kurenai blissfully called, "we have a gift for you!"

"What is it?" she asked with a quirked brow.

In what seemed like only a second, they snatched boxes from the floor, settled them in their laps, and opened them wide. Out came the baby clothes. Anko just about squealed as she hopped out of her husband's lap. Asuma stood up, announcing that he was going to change his son's diaper, and Anko took his seat. Obito held a frightened expression and slumped down in his seat. Asuma passed by him and stifled a snicker.

"Good luck," he muttered.

Obito pouted up at him. Before he knew it, Amai jumped into his lap and poked his goggles. His pout disappeared and he laughed quietly. Amai tilted her head to the side, looking baffled for a moment, and then smiled joyfully.

"Can I put on your goggles," she inquired, "kudasai?"

"Do you really want to?" he asked, a brow cocked upward and a smirk just above his chin.

"Hai!" she beamed.

"Alright then," he agreed.

He removed his orange goggles and placed them over the little girl's eyes. He had to admit, she could pull them off. He nodded at her, telling her that she looked nice without words. She beamed and gave him a thumbs-up. Although she had to hold the goggles with one hand (them being too large for her), she looked adorable. He supposed she had that effect anyway. She was four-years-old. It was kind of hard _not_ to have that effect when you're only a toddler.

"So, do I have cool Obito-Oji-San jutsu now?" she queried enthusiastically.

"No," he snickered, "but once you get older, you may have some of the coolest genjutsu skills anyone has ever seen."

"That's really good," she almost yelled, "right?"

"Right," he smiled.

**-\[=]/-**

Everyone had gone for the night, leaving the couple alone. They gained very many baby clothes, catalogs, blankets, and other things. He changed into a T-shirt and boxers, leapt into bed, and raised his goggles to his forehead. Before he knew it, Anko came to bed in her own pajamas, but she had a book in her hands. He sat up completely and moved over toward the wall (the side she usually slept on), leaving room for her.

"What's that?" he inquired, pointing to the barely-layered book.

"A children's book," she smiled. "I was wondering if we could read to it?"

"I wouldn't mind," he laughed. "Just, what do you want to read to it for? It won't understand."

"Yeah, but still," she began her explanation as she seated herself on the bed, "it'll hear our voices. I think that's kind of cute."

"It's a nice thought," he shrugged with a smile.

He grabbed the book, let her lean on his shoulder, and opened the small novel. Anko ended up falling asleep by the end of it. He chuckled lightly, settled the book on the end table (along with his goggles), and tucked both of them in for the night. They'd had a productive day.

"And it's only the first one," he sighed before drifting off.

**-\[=]/-**

**I hope you liked that! ;D It's only chapter 1, so there's more to come! 8D**

**Please be patient with me, though! I'll more than likely be uploading on weekends. 83**

***: Yuki means either "snow" or "rain." Kumo means "cloud." :3 **

**Please review! Thank you!**


	3. Second Month Symptoms

**In case I didn't explain it before, I got the name for the fic ("Ninshin") because it means "pregnancy" in Japanese. 83 I thought it fit. XD**

**PAIRINGS:**** ObiAnko, AsuKure, KakaRin, (very slight) SasuSaku, (implied) NaruHina**

**[Started on 4-7-2013 at 9:06 PM]**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the franchise! That's all Kishimoto's! All the babies and stuff…yeah, that junk's mine. XD**

**-\[=]/-**

There it went again. Obito had gotten used to it by now. That was, the early morning anger. He'd wake up with a start whenever his wife would crawl to the end of the bed, open the window, and threaten the birds that so joyfully sang their songs. Anko had had it with birds. She used to like them, but they pissed her off during pregnancy—at least the early stages of it. He'd groan and fold the pillow over the side of his head in order to drain out her death threats.

This morning, though, he didn't pay any mind to it. He ignored her screaming at the feathered beasts and sauntered off to take a shower. He made sure to leave plenty of hot water, too. He _hated_ when she'd get mad over hot water. Honestly, she never really _did_ get mad at her husband. However, during that month, if he took too much hot water, she went ballistic.

Once he finished his shower, he was happy to find her lying back down (surprisingly, the birds had stopped their constant chirping) and enjoying a few more minutes of sleep before waking up. He got dressed for the day, put on his goggles, and flat-footedly walked into the kitchen. Once he arrived to his destination, he poured a cup of orange juice for Anko (for when she woke up) and poured himself some milk.

Before he knew it, though, Anko was fully dressed, in the kitchen, and sitting across the table from him. He looked up from the manga he was reading a smiled softly. Slowly, he stood up and walked toward his wife, kissing her atop the head.

"What're you in the mood for?" he inquired.

"Eggs," she shrugged, no expression upon her face. "Can they be scrambled?"

"Anything you want," he nodded as he got to work on breakfast.

"You know," Anko began her statement, "Rin-Chan told me that she and Shizune-Chan do pregnancy classes at the Leaf Hospital."

"Really," he inquired.

He knew the answer; he just never wanted it to arrive. Health classes always made him feel so awkward and cautious—as though he were doing everything wrong. He never liked classes. They always made him feel stupid. Anko knew that, but he supposed he could use a lesson or two. So he shut up and let her speak without him interrupting in the slightest way.

"Would you want to go to one?" she queried. "I think they could help."

"Anything that'll help us out," he replied.

**-\[=]/-**

He wanted to leave so bad. The moment they entered, it smelled like someone dropped a bucket of toxins. Fat, pregnant women and their husbands filled the room. And he had his eye on the one blonde that looked like she was farting every four-to-six seconds. Obito was positive he was the only one in the room over thirty-years-old. Nevertheless, he pulled his act together, guided his wife to a desk, and waited for either Shizune or Rin to start.

"Smells funky in here, eh?" Anko commented, which received a nod from Obito.

"Yeah," he replied as he flared his nostril.

A moment or so later, they were met by one of Obito's younger cousins, Sasuke, who escorted Hinata Namikaze to their table. The couple made room for the hokage's wife and best friend. Obviously, this stirred up quite a conversation. Hinata's belly bump was only slightly noticeable, although her not taking her hands from the spot made it quite obvious that she was pregnant.

"Oi, Sasuke-Kun," Obito called his cousin's attention, "why're _you_ here? Isn't it customary that the _husband_ takes his wife to the class?"

"Tch," Sasuke replied with rolled eyes, "the dobe's off at work, so I'm escorting Hinata-Sama here."

"I told you that it's ok to say Hinata-Chan," Hinata stated playfully before turning to Obito and Anko. "Naruto-Kun was in the middle of a meeting, so Sakura-Chan asked Sasuke-Kun if he'd take me today."

"How is it Naruto-Dobe got a girl pregnant before me, anyway?" Sasuke muttered—mostly to himself.

Hinata rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face. They carried on small conversation just before Rin made her way into the classroom. That was when Obito heard large fart trumpet away. He could tell Anko was stifling a laugh, and, in all honesty, he was having trouble muffling his own. Rin never _did_ tell him that a lot of the women's farts were so evident. She had to know that was an automatic factor in most everything Obito got kicked out of! Anyway, he choked it down in order to stay in the class.

"Since you are all in the first month, you'll be learning about the inside," she beamed.

"So, in a way," Shizune added, "this will be something like a health class."

_Oh joy_, Obito thought sarcastically.

**-\[=]/-**

By the end of the class, Anko held a smirk on her face. She had to admit, Obito's expressions throughout the entire class were priceless! Each one looked even more and more disgusted. He barely knew what a period _was_, let alone that it had to do with eggs! The minute he thought about eating eggs that morning, he felt as though he had to throw up.

It was a good thing the first month class only met once every week.

**-\[=]/-**

They did the classes each week until her first month was over. After which, she and Obito were moved the second month class. He kind of liked that one better anyway. It was all about genetics and all that cool stuff. He kept looking at Anko's stomach whenever something like kekkei-genkai was mentioned. He wondered if his child would inherit the sharingan. He had a good feeling Kumo Hatake would get _something_ along those lines.

True, he _did_ give Kakashi his eye when he was younger, but he had no idea if that was genetic.* Who knew? He went along with it, though. It was fun to think about. Anyway, Anko's appetite began to change in one of the oddest ways he'd ever seen. Her morning sickness was basically gone, but it was heavily replaced by weird food habits. One day, Obito had Kakashi and Kumo over whilst Anko napped peacefully.

"Weird eating, huh?" Kakashi inquired as he bounced his son up and down on his knees. "I remember that."

"How weird was it?" Obito queried while simultaneously making a funny face at his godson.

"As weird as ice cream and pickles," he laughed.

"Yucky," Kumo commented as he stuck his tongue out.

"Isn't it?" Obito agreed with a smirk.

Only moments later, they witnessed Anko out of bed and waist-deep in the refrigerator. That was when she yanked out half a lemon, a large pretzel, and a small tub of cheese dip. They watched in awe as she blended the lemon and poured the cheese dip on the pretzel. After the lemon blended for a straight four minutes, she deseeded the juice and dumped it onto the pretzel.

"Ano…" Obito breathlessly stuttered. "Are you, uhm…_hungry_, Anko-Chan?"

"Hmm?" she blinked. "Oh, hai. I've been having these weird cravings lately."

That was when Kumo Hatake leapt from his father's lap and rushed to Anko. He tugged at her pajama shirt and asked her if he could see the food. Obito's eye twitched just a bit, knowing what was going to come. Once Anko grinned and squatted down to his level, Kumo grabbed her wrist lightly (pulling the pretzel closer to his nose) and took a big whiff of the pretzel. He didn't even have to taste it. He made a face and backed away. Obito knew that he was going to insult the thing Anko called "food," therefore, Anko was going to blow a gasket. Obito sprang into action just as Kumo began his sentence.

"That's dis—!" Kumo was about to insult just before Obito slapped a hand over his mouth, making Anko quirk a brow.

"Just say 'delightful,' Kumo-Chan," Obito warned in a whisper.

"That's delightful," Kumo corrected himself, removing Obito's hand from his mouth. "Smells…good?"

"Arigatou!" Anko grinned, patting Kumo on the head before going to finish her nap (after eating her food, of course).

Once she left, Obito let out a sigh of relief and ruffled Kumo's hair. He smiled and asked if he could be picked up. Obito obeyed and sat back down at the table where Kakashi thanked him for saving his son from Anko's wrath.

"So, I suppose the mood swings are coming in," Kakashi inquired.

"All too soon," he replied with a sigh. "It's still nice to know there's a prize at the end, though."

**-\[=]/-**

About a week and a half later, Sasuke and Sakura were to be wed. That kicked the "on" switch in the section of Anko's brain that caused her to be happy. She would have bounced up and down, but whenever she did so, her husband got nervous. However, she _did_ squeal like a little girl once she found out. Her cousin-in-law was finally getting married!

"Please tell me we're going," she begged.

"Hai, Anko-Chan," Obito snickered. "We're going."

"Good," she grinned, trapping him in a hug.

At least he knew what made her feel utter bliss now. All he had to do was make sure somebody got married every week or so.

**-\[=]/-**

One night, Obito walked into the bedroom (already in his pajamas) and spotted Anko already on the bed. She was leaning against the wall, holding her belly, and singing. Whenever she forgot the words, she'd start humming. He smiled, removed his goggles (setting them on the end table), and settled himself at her side. With a humorous smirk, he asked her what she was doing.

"Urusai," she joked with a smirk of her own, playfully shoving him to the side. "I'm just singing."

"It's very nice singing," he complimented. "I like it, Anko-Chan."

"Arigatou, Obito-Kun," she thanked him.

She continued singing, slowly humming herself to sleep, like a lullaby. She would drift off and her head would fall on his shoulder. She'd wake up repetitively and continue singing. After about three times, Obito put an end to it and dragged his half-asleep wife into his lap. He placed his hands over her stomach and rested his chin on her head. Once her humming became off-beat and the notes were hardly recognizable, he began to sing for her.

"Can't wait to do this with a baby," he muttered with a light chuckle.

**-\[=]/-**

**Hmm, oddly enough, my class is learning about genetics, too. XD How about that? Haha~**

***: So, How you liking Kumo-Chan? ;D HE'S MUH BOI. Haha. Anywho, yes, Kakashi has Obito's old eye. OBITO STILL HAS TWO EYES, THOUGH. Maybe a transplant after the mission? Meh. Use your imagination. XD**

**So, I already have the name for the baby, and what the gender is, what it looks like…I just have to update sooner, huh? OwO" Don't worry, I'm working on it! **

**In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER(S)! 8D I appreciate it!**

**~Thanks!**


	4. Small Drags

**Sorry for late updates, everyone! I've been so busy (and stressed) this week! Again, I'd REALLY appreciate REVIEWS! Thanks 8D**

**PAIRINGS****: ObiAnko (obviously),****KakaRin, AsuKure, (slight) SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto. Just the babies~ haha**

**-\[=]/-**

During Anko's third month, she and her husband went to the wedding that was to be held in the Uchiha compound. Her belly was only slightly larger, but it wasn't noticeable. They seated themselves on benches set up earlier that morning. Next to them were Kakashi, Rin, and Kumo Hatake. Whilst Obito and Anko were speaking to the eldest members of the family, Kumo was sticking his fingers in his mouth. He'd pull them out every other moment, remembering he was trying to quit such a habit. Eventually, Kakashi removed his forehead-protector and tied it over his son's miniscule hand.

"Arigatou, Tou-San," he gleefully thanked him, an enormous grin covering his complexion.

"Daijobu," he chuckled. "Now, pay attention, my students are about to get married."

"Oh," Kumo nodded, becoming silent as he looked onward.

Obito paid attention to his younger cousin. He could tell he was nervous. Wasn't he most of the time, though? Ever since this whole ordeal came up, he was immensely sheepish. After three or four moments, everyone rose, paying complete attention to the pinkette, waltzing down to meet her groom. Once they stood up, Anko tugged at Obito's sleeve.

"Yeah?" he whispered out his query.

"I think Hinata's about a month older than me now," she stated.

Obito looked across the way, noticing the Hokage with his arm around his wife's bulging waist. It was a four-month-old belly. Anko was only in her third month. Well, third month and twelve days (he'd been counting lately). Once Sakura made it entirely down the aisle, everyone seated themselves. Kumo crawled between Kakashi and Obito. Every now and again, he'd ask what something was. He wouldn't just ask Kakashi, either. He'd ask Obito.

He'd ask questions like "What's her name?" or "What's his name?" and "Why is her hair pink? Did she make it that way or was she born with it?" The questions never ended. Finally, once the wedding ended, Kumo ceased his questions. The second everyone began clapping, he stood on the bench and applauded. Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha walked up the aisle, followed by everyone else. Kakashi lifted his son into his arms as he, his family, and Obito and Anko scooted out of their seats.

"Are you ready for _that_ every time you go somewhere?" Kakashi snickered, holding onto his son tightly, who was still battling his hand.

"It was kind of fun," he smirked. "It's nice to know that you know more about something than someone else."

"So it's a challenge?"

"In a way."

**-\[=]/-**

Within the fourth month, Anko was becoming more and more needy. Of course, with mood shifts involved, that would change at some points. Personally Obito didn't mind it. They would fall asleep on the couch together, her head in the crook of his neck. Whenever Obito would go on missions, she'd spend the day playing solitaire, or she'd invite some people over to talk with. She usually chose the latter, though.

Obito went on small missions, though. Naruto himself was a father-to-be, and realized that pregnant women could be very emotional. He decided to give the Uchiha D-Ranks most of the time. One day, Obito had a small mission, but it lasted much longer than Anko wanted. He stated he would be back by dinnertime. She agreed to letting him go. She didn't like it, but she did it.

"Dinnertime," he said again, "I'll be back by then."

"Alright," she sighed.

He snickered, kissed her forehead, and was off. She waved him off, went inside, and seated herself on the couch. She watched the clock intensely. After several moments, she realized how pointless it was. Anko decided to invite some people over.

**-\[=]/-**

Kurenai Sarutobi left her son and daughter with her husband, deciding to visit the Uchiha woman. Rin Hatake was present, and so was Hinata Namikaze. Hinata confirmed that she was, indeed, half a month older than Anko. Baby-wise, that is.

"How's the fourth month going, anyway?" Rin inquired.

"Alright," Anko shrugged. "I'm only a few days in, though."

"I'm almost into my fifth," Hinata stated, touching her stomach. "I wonder what it will be."

"What would you name it?" Kurenai queried, feeling the bulging belly.

"If it's a boy, I want his name to be Naeoto," Hinata blushed slightly as she said it. "If it's a girl, Naruto wants her name to be Haiyata."

Anko smirked to herself. She remembered when Naruto told her and Obito about "Haiyata" at Ichiraku. That brought her to her own child's name. She and Obito hadn't thought of a single name they liked yet. They'd talk about it every now and then, but nothing stuck. She was yanked out of her thoughts once Kurenai began talking about something Amai and Asu did. Anko smiled.

She loved her friends.

**-\[=]/-**

Near the end of the fourth month, and the beginning of the fifth, Obito liked how loving Anko had become. She would wait for him to come home each night from training, and, as soon as he walked through the door, it felt like their trying to have a child all over again. Of course, it came to a halt near the middle of the fifth month. During that time, she was just in the mood for hugs.

"I want another one," she'd pout and say, sticking her arms out.

Obito really didn't mind it. Honestly he didn't. It was freezing during February and March. However, once he left for training each morning, he needed a substitute. Rin had medical work each morning anyway, so he asked if Kumo could take his naps at the Uchiha compound. Rin agreed after figuring out Anko needed someone to hug.

Obito would come home at night, finding Kumo curled up at Anko's stomach, and her in her pajamas; both fast asleep. He'd snicker a little bit and sit in the chair, waiting for them to wake up. Around the time Kakashi came to pick up his son, Obito would shake his wife to life—out of dreamland—and hug her himself. Kumo would be in her arms until Kakashi arrived. Whenever he did, Kumo would wave sleepily and say "Bye-bye, Anko-Oba-San!" She would giggle and wave back.

"I can't wait for that baby," Anko stated one night.

"Same here."

**-\[=]/-**

**Bleh, that was a little rushed, plus it didn't flow too well, huh? Sorry, I have other crap on my mind. 0.0"**

**Please review and give me ideas! It's VERY appreciated!**

**~Thanks**


	5. Birth

**Ok, I'm running out of ideas here. I knew this should have been a oneshot. OwO" Sorry guys! It's been two months and I STILL don't have a good idea for the next few chapters! So I'll end it here, since I already have an idea for it. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the franchise!**

**PAIRS:**** ObiAnko (duh), NaruHina (slightly), SasuSaku (slightly), AsuKure, KakaRin**

**-\[=]/-**

Within the sixth month, Anko began craving foods again. Obito decided ramen each night wouldn't cut it, and the fact that she was dango-deprived might make her go crazy. Therefore, he decided that she earned a treat. He went to the dango shop one night, prepared to get Anko her usual, but he found that there was a new type in stock. He'd never tried it before, but he remembered something from way back.

"Do you even have a favorite type of dango, Anko-Chan?" he'd asked her as a fourteen-year-old.

"Well," she began, "no, but I've always wanted to try koshou no dango."

"Koshou no dango?" he queried. "Pepper dango?"

"Hai!" she answered cheerfully. "I love spicy foods, and I love dango. So, naturally, I figure I'd always love koshou no dango. But they don't have it in Konoha, or Suna, or anywhere really. I've only heard of it."

Thus, once Obito found the sign that declared koshou no dango was on the menu, he reached for his wallet. He immediately ordered the pepper-flavored dango. He thanked the proprietor and hurried home to his wife. Once he arrived there, he smirked at Anko, who smirked back. She inquired what he was so giddy about, but soon found out what it was. The moment he handed her the dango, she squealed and hugged him, thanking him a million times.

"Koshou no dango," she gushed as she ate the delicious treat. "Arigatou, Obito-Kun."

"Daijobu," he smiled, taking a small bite. "Hmm…"

"What's the matter?" she inquired.

"Koshou…" Obito thought aloud. "Uchiha Koshou."

"That sounds adorable," Anko complimented. "For a boy _or_ a girl."

"Agreed," he smiled.

**-\[=]/-**

The seventh and eighth month dragged on. Within that time, Obito started and finished a nursery for the child. Although he didn't know its gender, he painted the room midnight blue. Every child in the Uchiha Clan had a blue room—boy or girl. After finishing the walls, he put the crib together, dropped in some stuffed animals, and the room was complete.

About three days after they finished baby-proofing the house (picking up sharp things, putting rubber bands around cabinets, etc.), the newest edition to the Uzumaki family was born. Anko ran into Hinata in the street, getting a chance to see the adorable baby.

"Oh my goodness, he's so cute!" Anko complimented. "He looks just like his daddy, huh?"

"_Exactly_ like him," Hinata smiled softly. "Little Naeoto Uzumaki."

It was true. They shared the same blue eyes and spikey, blonde hair. Naruto somehow passed his whiskers down to his child, also. It astounded Anko. She asked if she could hold the infant, which Hinata happily agreed to. Anko gingerly took the small child in her arms, cradling his sleeping form. Naeoto, only by being himself, astounded her. When he yawned, woke up, and grinned at her, her heart fluttered.

"It's a nice feeling, isn't it?" Hinata giggled.

"Hai," she stated, gently handing Naeoto back to his mother. "Arigatou, Hinata-San. Sayonara."

"Sayonara," she said back, continuing her walk back to greet her husband at work.

**-\[=]/-**

When the ninth month arrived, Obito thought his hand was about to break. Anko was in labor and squeezing his hand so hard, he contemplated sawing it off. She continued to scream every five seconds, scaring him more and more each time. However, he heard a different kind of screaming once his wife ceased her own. His ears perked at the shrill, yet high-pitched noise that came from Anko's feet.

"Oh, there she is," Sakura stated, "there's my niece."

"_Niece_," Obito inquired.

"Yes," Sakura laughed, "as in girl, Obito-Kun. You have a baby girl."

"A girl," Anko queried, panting.

Sakura nodded. She gingerly placed the newborn in the sink and cleansed her of any blood. After that, she handed the daughter to her parents. Obito and Anko looked at her, both with faces of awe and happiness. He couldn't believe it. After so many years of attempting to have a child, they were finally blessed with one. She had her father's eyes, but her mother's smile. The hair was undistinguishable. It was black, like Obito's, but the style of it was a mixture of both her parents'. Either way, they knew they loved her.

"Oh! A baby!" they heard a little girl's voice come through the door. "Can I see it? Can I see it?"

"Yes, Amai, you can see," Anko giggled.

"Yay!" she interjected.

Just as Amai was about to run towards the newborn, Asuma caught her. She struggled in her father's grasp. She pouted after about ten seconds. Asuma smirked and whispered "Shh, Amai-Chan." She finally smirked back and nodded her head. Asuma set her on the ground, where she gingerly tip-toed to Obito. He chuckled and lifted her into his lap so she could see his daughter.

"Wow," Amai whispered, a grin spreading across her face. "Kawaii! What is it?"

"A girl," Obito chuckled, "just like you, Amai-Chan."

"Cool," she squeaked.

"She looks an awful lot like you, Anko-Chan," Kurenai stated as she carried Asu toward the baby.

"Arigatou," she smiled.

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi, Rin, Kumo, and Sasuke entered the room with Atama and Mune. Sasuke smirked as he waltzed toward the bed. He poked the youngest Uchiha's nose, which earned him a pout from her.

"Cute," he snickered, "just like Sakura-Chan said she was. Oh, and the dobe said congratulations."

"Arigatou," Obito snickered.

"Oh, a granddaughter!" Mune cheered quietly. "She's so beautiful!"

"She _looks_ like an Uchiha," Atama snickered. "Congratulations, you two."

"Arigatou," they each thanked him.

Kakashi was battling his two-year-old son. He continued struggling in his grasp. He wanted to seat himself on the bed while he looked at the baby. Rin giggled and took Kumo out of her husband's arms, which made him calm and silent. Obito snickered at Kakashi, implying that he couldn't control his own son. Kakashi silently told him to shut up as he turned his head toward the infant.

"Aw," Rin gushed, "she's so adorable!"

"What's her name, Obito-Oji-San?" Kumo queried quietly.

"Koshou," Anko stated with a proud smile.

At first, everyone gave them both weird looks. Pepper? What kind of name was _Pepper_? In a matter of seconds, though, everyone accepted it. After trying it out for a few seconds, it was actually a cute name. Atama asked if they needed any help getting home, but Obito shook his head. Anko and Koshou would stay the night and he'd go home. Everyone nodded, congratulated them, and went on their way. However, Kakashi, Rin, and Kumo stayed behind.

"Arigatou, Anko-Chan," Obito thanked his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Get to sleep."

"Oh, alright," she snickered. "Aishiteru, Obito-Kun."

"Aishiteru," he replied.

When she was out like a light, Obito kissed Koshou atop the head, and gave his daughter to a nurse, who put her with the other babies. After which, he met up with the Hatake family. Kumo rushed to Obito, implying he wanted him to carry him out of the hospital. He couldn't blame him. He saw three mothers' waters break when he got to the lobby; excluding Anko. Thus, he picked the two-year-old up.

"She's a cute one," Kakashi stated. "Good job, Obito-Kun."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I'm fairly sure Anko did all the work, though."

"Hey, you're the one that got the baby there," Rin giggled.

"Nani," Kumo began, "how? Where do babies come from, Obito-Oji-San?"

Kakashi and Rin's eyes widened. Obito coughed several times before handing Kumo to his father.

"I think your 'tou-san can answer that better than I can, Kumo-Chan."

**-\[=]/-**

**Meh, that ending's better than most of my others. XD I suck at endings (as you all know)**

**Well, I hope you appreciate it! And, just in case you were wondering, here are Kumo and Koshou's future teams.**

**Kumo: Rikki Uchiha (Madara's daughter), Asu Sarutobi – Sensei (might be) Tatsumi Akahinaz? Still deciding**

**Koshou: Toshiba Uchiha (Madara's granddaughter), Naeoto Uzumaki – Sensei Hinata Uzumaki**

**The Madara kids are still being worked out with my friend. We did this a while ago and forgot that Toshi and Rikki were related. XD;; We're so weird~ haha. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this! AND, I'd be very willing to put oneshots of Koshou and Kumo (+ their teams) on this. I mean, the story would still be marked as complete, but oneshots of them would come up. Only if you'd feel like reading them.**

**ANYWAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know I ran low on ideas there, but I hope you still liked it! 8D Please review! ~DWZZ**


End file.
